


The Gold Dress II

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A fic from Oliver's point of view, Pretty Woman style of how Felicity came to be wearing the gold dress in the Dodger case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We found out a couple of days ago from an old interview with Emily Bett Rickards that Oliver actually bought Felicity the gold dress Felicity wore in the Dodger episode. Yesterday I posted a fic from Felicity's point of view, Pretty Woman style, on how that came to be. The response was overwhelming thank you. But many asked for Oliver's point of view. So this is the same story from Oliver's perspective. I really hope enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

“So we are all set for tonight right? I’ll get the jewelry piece and make sure it’s delivered to the auction and you and Digg will meet me there.” Oliver looked down at Felicity who sat in her chair in front of the computers.

 

“Right, except I’ll monitor things from here. You and Digg will be onsite.” Felicity turned back to her computers.

 

“No, I want you there.” Oliver stated firmly. “We need to track if the Dodger takes the bait and it would be better if you were on site.” He really didn’t understand why Felicity didn’t want to come. She had agreed that taking on the Dodger was the right thing to do.

 

“I can do my job just fine from here.” She looked back at him over her shoulder. “You will have comms, it will be fine.”

 

“Felicity what aren’t you telling me? Why don’t you want to go?” He hadn’t known Felicity long but she was clearly holding something back.

 

“Okay, the truth…”

 

“Please.” he pursed his lips. Surely he could fix this.

 

Felicity turned around in her chair and looked up at him. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

 

Oh thank goodness. He could fix this! “Well go buy a dress.” Oliver said as it was the most easy solution in the world.

 

“I can’t really buy a dress right now.” Felicity began to blush. 

 

So it was a money thing. “Felicity, this is part of work for the Hood of course the cost of your dress is covered. Here,” he held out his credit card,”this should cover it and you should probably get more than one.  Just in case,” he winked.

 

“Oliver I don’t need you to buy me a dress.” Felicity said with a little hurt in her voice. 

 

He really had not meant to offend her. “I know I don’t need to buy you anything. I want to. I want you had the charity auction tonight and as Digg pointed out earlier my family is very rich.”

 

He could almost see Felicity’s internal debate cross her face.

 

“Felicity please.” he said pleadingly. He couldn’t really pinpoint why but he wanted Felicity with them tonight. 

 

He could see, Felicity starting to waver 

 

“Okay.” She took the credit card.

 

“Great you go shopping and we will meet back her in two hours and firm up our plans. I’ll let Digg know.”

 

“Great,” Felicity grabbed her coat and boat and headed up the stairs.

 

_ ^^^^^^ _

 

Oliver took the money he and Diggle had gotten earlier and went to pick up the jewelry piece the Queen family was donating to draw the Dodger out.

 

Then headed back to the bunker.

 

As he walked down the stairs he was surprised to see Felicity sitting at her computers. Shouldn’t it take longer to buy a dress or dresses?

 

Felicity was uncomfortable enough about using his credit card to buy dress, he didn’t want to push so he simply asked “All set?”

 

“Well if you were able to get the piece we talked about we should be good to go.” Felicity smiled up at him. 

 

Oliver could tell something was wrong. She was avoiding eye contact and if he wasn’t mistaken it looked like she may have been crying. “Felicity did you get a dress?”

 

“About that,” she held out his credit card to him. Oliver took the card. “I decided I wasn’t comfortable with you buying me a dress for really no reason. Oliver, I can honestly do everything you need from here.”

 

“So you didn’t buy a dress?” He knew there was more to this. 

 

“No.” Felicity turned back to her computers.

 

So she was going to volunteer the information he was going to have to pull it out of her. “Fel-ici-ty,” he said as he turned her around to face him in her chair. “What happened?”

 

“Noth…”

 

“Don’t tell me nothing.” He really wanted to know. She was clearly hurt. 

 

Felicity took a deep breathe. “The ladies at Felicia’s said they didn’t have a cocktail dress for me.”

 

“For you?” Oliver was having a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice. 

 

“Yes.” Felicity replied meekly. 

 

She was clearly embarrassed. Why would they refuse to sell her a dress?

 

“You mean they would not sell you a dress?” Oliver gave up trying to hide his anger.

 

“It’s okay.” She was clearly trying to downplay the situation. “Like I said I don’t need a dress. I’m fine Oliver.”

 

Oliver began pacing. This was unacceptable! How could they treat her like that! She had money - he given her money. He looked at her. No, she was dressed nicely - how dare those women at Felicia’s judge her? He was just going to have to deal with this himself. 

 

Oliver turned to Felicity “I just remembered I have to get one more thing. When Diggle gets here tell him to just meet me at the event”

 

“Sure.”

 

_ ^^^^^ _

 

By the time Oliver had driven to Felicia’s he had calmed himself down. At least on the outside.  

 

He walked into the boutique and just as he thought someone rushed to help him. “Mr. Queen so nice to see you. Are you looking for something for your mother or maybe your sister? Or do you have a new girlfriend?”

 

The woman was so eager to please it almost killed him. Why couldn’t his be Felicity’s experience. “Actually, I’m here about a friend. Can I see your manager?”

 

“I am the manager Mr. Queen and I’m happy to help you. Perhaps I can help you find something for your friend. What size does she wear? Are you looking for formal or a cocktail dress?” She began walking toward wall of dresses.

 

Oliver followed. “She  **was** looking for a cocktail dress.”

 

“Was?” The manager looked confused.

 

“Yes, she came by earlier to pick up a cocktail dress for tonight but was told there was no dress for her in this store.” As Oliver spoke his voice became more gravely. 

 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Queen.”

 

“So am I. As you know my family has done business here for quite sometime and I am very disappointed. I will be letting my mother and sister know.”

 

The manager was clearly shocked. “Perhaps your friend could come back. We would be happy to try to find her a dress. It would be an honour.”

 

Oliver headed for the door, just before walking out he looked back “Just so you know she wasn’t only looking for a cocktail dress, she was suppose to buy many dresses.”

 

As Oliver let the door close behind him he felt a little better. Not all the way but a little.

 

He hauled out his cell phone and hit call on Thea’s name.

 

“Hey Ollie! What’s up? I’m at work at the CNRI so I can’t really chat.”

 

“This will only take a moment. Just wondering where I could tell someone to get a cocktail dress for tonight” Oliver began walking toward his car.

 

“I would suggest that new place, Night on the Town, they just opened and they have all the latest stuff. Does this mean there is a new girl in you life?”

 

“No. Just a friend. A good friend who had a bad experience at Felicia’s.” Oliver got in and put his seat belt on. 

 

“Yeah Felicia’s has always been kind of snobby, mom shops there more than me. But I have to run, don’t want Laurel breathing down my neck.”

 

“No problem. Talk soon Speedy!”

 

“Bye”

 

Oliver hung up and quickly Googled the address for Night on the Town and Felicity thought he had no computer skills, he smiled.

 

^^^^^

 

As Oliver walked into Night on the Town he could see why Thea liked it. Much more colour and loud rock music played over the speakers.

 

He had to search for an employee and unlike Felicia’s they didn’t know but still treated him nicely. Good to know customer service wasn’t dead.

 

“Yes, I’m looking to get a cocktail dress for my friend?” He told the sales associate with a pink streak in her hair.

 

“Sure why don’t you tell me about your friend and I can provide you with some options”

 

“She’s really smart and a little geeky. She wears glasses and she is beautiful but I’m not sure she knows that. She has blonde hair. Oh and she’s very trustworthy.”

 

“That’s great now I have sense of her personality. Is she tall, short, big or small?”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Oliver blushed a little, “that was what you meant the first time, wasn’t it?”

 

“No, all the information is helpful. She is obviously a special lady.”

 

Oliver smiled “Yes, she is. She is also short and small. Sorry I don’t actually know her dress size, but I should have an idea once I see the dress.”

 

“Okay sounds good. Why don’t I go get a few options for you. Do you have a price range?”

 

She really had no idea who he was. “No, no price range.”

 

“Why don’t you take a seat over here” she led him to a teal sofa. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Great, thanks.” All Oliver could think for a moment was - they make teal sofas?

 

Before he knew it, the sales associate was back with a rack full of dresses.

 

“So why don’t you take a look here?”

 

Oliver saw the gold dress peeking out in the middle of the dresses and reached for it. He held it up. “This is the one.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to look at the others?”

 

“No this is the one.”

 

“There is a matching purse to go with it. Would you be interested in that as well?”

 

“Yes, please pack up this and the purse for me. Thank you so much for you help.”

 

“No problem. Mr…”

 

“Mr. Queen, Oliver Queen.”

 

He saw the recognition on the sales associates face. But Oliver was very pleased that she treated all her customers with respect regardless of their bank accounts. The next time he would tell Felicity to come here.

 

^^^^^

 

When he got back to the bunker he was a little disappointed that Felicity wasn’t there.  

 

Oh well, it might be a blessing. She was clearly uncomfortable with him buying her a dress before. Maybe she would be less embarrassed if she were alone when she found the dress.

 

He put a note on the box saying “Meet us there.” With any luck he would sound see Felicity in the dress.

 

He went home to quickly get changed into his suit and meet Diggle.

 

^^^^^

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed and he quickly checked it to find out Felicity had arrived at the charity auction. He texted her that he and Diggle were in the ballroom and kept an eye for her.

 

When Felicity made her way through the crowd on the top of the stairs there was no way he could have missed her. She looked amazing. No, beyond amazing. He knew she was beautiful but this took it to a whole new level. He was speechless.

 

Diggle said something but he didn’t hear and they both began walking toward Felicity. Felicity smiled as they approached and began talking about the Dodger case. Sadly Oliver was quickly brought back down to earth and reality.

 

Time to take down the Dodger.


End file.
